The Birthday Gift
by yukichanaru
Summary: Today was the day, and Tsuna was going to make it absolutely perfect. Birthday fic for Hibari Kyoya. Oneshot. Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU-ish, some OOC-ness. Pairings: 1827, slight mention of 8059. Rated T for the cussing.


Summary: Today was the day, and Tsuna was going to make it absolutely perfect. Birthday fic for Hibari Kyoya. Oneshot. Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU-ish, some OOC-ness. Pairings: 1827, slight mention of 8059.

* * *

 **So like because I love 1827 and it's Kyoya's birthday, I present you with this oneshot! *coughitsprettycrappyimsorrycough***

 **And to my** _ **That's Not Him!**_ **readers don't worry! I have like half the chapter done vwv**

 **Disclaimer: KHR IS NOT MINE!**

* * *

The sky was fairly clear in Namimori with the sun shining and a few clouds floating in the air. The birds were chirping and a slight breeze was blowing on this fine day of spring. One of the most perfect days in Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes in all honesty.

The young brunet was currently standing in front of the gates of Namichuu, waiting for his boyfriend's patrolling to finally end. So far, the day had been perfect. His two best friends Hayato and Takeshi had actually gotten along (they had a date later, silly tuna), none of the teachers had picked on him, and none of his usual tormentors showed their faces to him. Yep, very perfect indeed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tsunayoshi," a voice called out, pulling Tsuna out of his thoughts. He turned around to see that it was indeed the exact person he was waiting for.

"No, no, it's okay Kyoya. I know that many people love to disrupt the peace," Tsuna responded to his lover with a small chuckle. "Plus it was I who called you out in the first place." He smiled and continued, "Shall we get going now?"

"Of course." And with that, the pair left the school grounds

* * *

"So… Where are you taking me, Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya asked after a while of walking through the streets of Namimori. He looked around and noticed that the area they were in was fairly empty.

"Just be patient, okay Kyoya? I don't want to reveal anything yet." Tsuna stopped when they reached the shopping district and looked around. Kyoya wanted to ask if anything was wrong but Tsuna soon found what he was apparently looking for and grabbed the older teen's hand and dragged him along.

"You're taking me to a… weapon shop?" Kyoya asked curiously. What would his Tsunayoshi need at a weapon shop? He looked around, carefully taking in the details of the shop.

Kyoya noticed that the shop itself didn't really stand out much. With a tiled roof and a dark exterior, a normal person would typically pass it by without a second thought. Heck, Kyoya himself wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for Tsuna. Upon further examination, the prefect realized that there was absolutely nothing that indicated a store name. Not a single word could be seen in the store's vicinity, which the teen found to be quite odd. The only way he could tell that it was even a weapon shop was by the multitude of swords and halberds (strangely enough) that were on display in the shop's window.

"Tsunayoshi, what do you need from here?"

"You'll see later, Kyoya." Tsuna then grabbed the raven's hand once more and dragged him inside the shop. "Hello? Is anybody there?" the brunet called out.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is that you?" was the faint and muffled reply that came from somewhere towards the back of the store. "Aaaaah!"

"Talbot-jiisan!" Tsuna exclaimed when he heard the yell. He immediately ran towards the source of the cry, leaving one confused Hibari Kyoya by himself at the entrance of the strange little shop.

"God dammit Tsunayoshi…" Kyoya muttered to himself as he opted to take a look at the many aisles of weapons.

One of the aisles had particularly caught Kyoya's attention. There, on the many hangers, were rows and rows of… handcuffs? Could handcuffs even be considered and used as weapons? (Of course they could you silly skylark.) He was about to pick one up for further examination but was stopped short when he heard Tsuna call out his name.

"Are you all done, Tsunayoshi?"

"Yep!" Cue a megawatt smile from said brunet.

"That was fast…"

"Heehee. C'mon Kyoya. I still have a few places I need to go before the big surprise!" Kyoya could only stand there with confusion written all over his face as the younger teen urged him to follow out the store. In this confusion, the skylark never noticed the small corner of a box that was sticking out of the brunet's schoolbag.

* * *

The next few places the brunet took him to were unknown to Kyoya, mostly because the brunet forbade him from following into the stores. Although he did try to discreetly enter, Kyoya's attempts were quickly foiled when some of the Namichuu students that were outside the stores noticed him and started screaming something about not wanting to be bitten to death or something along the lines of "We weren't crowding, Hibari-san!"

"Damn herbivores..." he murmured to himself, sulking in the shadows of the nearby alleyways.

* * *

It was nearly six in the evening when Tsuna finally told Kyoya that the next destination would be the last. The prefect was extremely relieved when he heard that. He was starting to get annoyed by all the herbivorous stares he was getting from the other citizens. He would have glared back at them but he had promised Tsuna that he would not that day.

Kyoya found it odd when Tsuna told him to lean down and proceeded to blindfold him. "Just trust me, okay?" was the answer he had gotten from the brunet when he expressed his confusion. He let himself be dragged around the quaint town, wondering where the place he was being taken to could be. After a while of this blindfolded walking, Tsuna finally motioned for him to stop.

"Kyoya, you can take the blindfold off now." Tsuna smiled. Kyoya sure as hell wasn't expecting what he saw after listening to his lover.

The scene before him was absolutely breathtaking. The sun was setting in the distance, causing the sky to be a passionate orange that perfectly blended into a majestic purple in the horizon. The clouds looked absolutely magnificent with their orangish purple dye. Kyoya looked at his twenty-four hour watch and noticed that the time read 18:27. The exact time that he and his dear Tsunayoshi had kissed for the first time. His mind started to wander towards memories of their shared past and fully realized where he was.

"Ts-Tsunayoshi... This is... This is the place where we ended up on our first date... Why?" It was all silent for a while before Tsuna broke into a grin and spoke up.

"Why? Because I wanted to tell you this." The brunet approached the raven. "Happy birthday, Kyoya," he said with a smile. In his hands was the box that was slightly sticking out of his schoolbag earlier.

"Ts-Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya managed to stutter out. He had completely forgotten that it was his birthday.

"I love you Kyoya. Please never forget that." Tsuna was faintly blushing but smiled even more now. "Open your present. I think you'll love it." Kyoya did as suggested and was surprised to see what it was.

"...A new pair of tonfas?" Kyoya noticed all the intricate engravings on it. The most prominent engraving were the characters "永遠の愛." Everlasting love.

"They're retractable as usual and have more hidden compartment, but that's not all."

Kyoya looked into the box once again and noticed something else in it. He took it out and realized that it was a new pair of custom made handcuffs.

"H-how...?"

"I saw you looking at them earlier. Luckily, Talbot-jiisan could whip something like that up quickly. He's very skilled in his line of work and the materials used are very high in quality. My godfather Reborn really loves his creations and buys all of his weapons from him." Tsuna smiled and his chocolate orbs met with Kyoya's steel grey ones.

"...Thank you, Tsunayoshi. Thank you for the best birthday ever," Kyoya said with a smile and leaned down to capture Tsuna's lips.

Kyoya would never forget this special day ever again. After all, it really had been the most perfect day in both of their lives.

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending was bad. And cheesy. I didn't really know how to end it haha... But yeah, happy birthday Kyoya!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
